only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Only Fools And Horses Character Birthdays
Over the years in various episodes, there has been info on the ages and birthdays of the Trotter characters and their friends such as Boycie and Trigger. Although during the OFAH series canon, the ages and birthdays have been contradicted. Here is a list of the character birthdays starting from the oldest character in the show, Grandad Trotter to the youngest, Joan Trotter. This also mentions hints as to a characters age group as well as a age or birthday. The list also provides a link to the episode which a birthday or age was mentioned. Luvvly Jubbly. Character birthdays Grandad Trotter - (Edward Trotter) About 1905 *In The Russians Are Coming (13th October 1981) Grandad says he witnessed soldiers coming home from the war at King's Cross in 1918. *In "Who's A Pretty Boy (22nd December 1983), Rodney Trotter says Grandad worked as a painter in 1924 and used to go to work on a horse. He must have been at least 16 in 1924. *In Rock And Chips (Episode 1), Grandad's son Reg Trotter says he is 36, meaning he was born about 1924, so Grandad had to have been at least 17 or 18 in 1924 if he was working for the council and had a son with Violet Trotter. Albert Trotter About 1915-1918 *In Strained Relations (28th February 1985) Albert says his older brother Grandad Trotter used to look after him when he was a kid. *In Dates (25th December 1988) Albert says he was 17 when he joined the Navy. *In Dates (25th December 1988) Albert has a birthday, although which birthday is never stated. *In Dates (25th December 1988) Albert's birthday is given as 19 November (year not stated). *In He Ain't Heavy, He's My Uncle (27th January 1991) Albert says he left school at 15. Freddie "The Frog" - Freddie Robdal About 1919 *No explicit ref to his age has ever been stated but he was about 41 in Rock And Chips (24 January 2010), the Only Fools And Horses prequel set in 1960. Reg Trotter 1924 *In Rock And Chips (Episode 1) set in 1960, Reg says he is 36. Joan Mavis Trotter About 1925 *In Big Brother - (8th September 1981), Derek "Del Boy" Trotter says Joan was 39 when she fell pregnant with Rodney Trotter. Blossom About 1937/1938 *In Wanted (15th December 1983), Rodney Trotter says Blossom is about 45 years old. Irene Mackay About 1941/1942 *In No Greater Love (11th November 1982) Irene is said to be 40 years old. Derek "Del Boy" Trotter 12 July 1945, other refs have said 1947 or 1949 *In Go West Young Man - (15th September 1981) Del says he is 35 years old. *In The Second Time Around (29th September 1981), Del says he was a babe in arms when his parents married. *In A Losing Streak (4th November 1982) Del says he was 16 in 1964. *In No Greater Love (11th November 1982) Del says even he is too young for Irene and she is 40. *In The Class of 62 - (20th January 1991) Del said he left school in 1962. *In A Losing Streak (4th November 1982), Stage Fright (13th January 1991), He Ain't Heavy, He's My Uncle (27th January 1991) and Sleepless In Peckham (25th December 2003) Del says he was 16 when his mum Joan Mavis Trotter died and the age he was when his dad left home. *In Rock And Chips (Episode 1) set in early 1960, Del is said to be a year off leaving school and is aged 15. Trigger - aka Colin Ball About 1945/1946 *In The Chance of a Lunchtime (6th January 1991), Del Boy says Trigger's sister is 39 and 5 years younger than Trigger, making Trigger aged 44 or 45. Boycie, Roy Slater and Denzel Tulser About 1945 (same as Trig and Del) *Throughout the series, it was stated Del, Trigger, Roy Slater, Boycie and Denzil all went to school together. Mike Fisher About 1950 *In The Frogs Legacy (25th December 1987) Mike said he divorced in 1973. *In Three Men, A Woman and a Baby (3rd February 1991) Mike said he got married aged 18. Raquel Turner 1957 or 1958 *In Dates (25th December 1988), the male receptionist at the dating agency says Raquel is 30 years old. (Dates was probably set several months before transmission date) Rodney Trotter November 1960, other sources say 1958 to 1963 *In Big Brother - (8th September 1981) Rodney says he is 23 years old. *In No Greater Love (11th November 1982) Rodney says he is 23 and a half. *In Healthy Competition (17th November 1983) Rodney says he is 24. *In As One Door Closes (4th April 1985) Rodney says he is 24. *In The Unlucky Winner Is....(29th January 1989) Rodney says he is 26. *In The Unlucky Winner Is....(29th January 1989) Rodneys birthday is 2 November. *In Little Problems (12th February 1989) the wedding certificate says Rodney is 26. *In Heroes And Villains (25th December 1996) Rodney has a birthday *In Modern Men (27th December 1996), Mickey Pearce reminds Rodney he is 34 years old. *In Rock And Chips (Episode 1), set in 1960, Rodney is born on 2nd November that year. Myles About 1960 *In Mother Natures Son - (25th December 1992), Rodney Trotter says he knew Myles from evening school so Myles is about the same age as Rodney. Mickey Pearce About 1960 *Mickey Pearce is a lifelong friend of Rodney Trotter so is about Rodney's age. Zoe About 1964 *In No Greater Love (11th November 1982) Rodney says Zoe is 18. Lennox Gilbey About 1964 *In The Longest Night (14th September 1986), Lennox said he has not had a job in 6 years since he left school, making him about 22 in 1986 so born about 1964. Debbie Snell 1965 *In Happy Returns (21st February 1985), Del says Debbie was born a couple of months after him and Debbie's mother June Snell broke up which they said was September 1965. Marcus Mackay About 1965/1966 *In No Greater Love (11th November 1982) Marcus is said to be 16. Category:Lists. Category:Only Fools And Horses.